The present invention is directed to a tool for use for positioning and holding pipe in a ditch at a desired level while it is being partially filled with rock, gravel, etc.
In laying pipe in a ditch, it is necessary to partially fill the bottom of the ditch with rock, gravel or other material to facilitate drainage and to support the pipe in a level position in/or on the layer of the rock or gravel while the ditch is filled to the top with dirt, etc. The layer of rock, gravel, etc. may be inserted into the ditch first and the pipe laid on this layer however, this is a time consuming and hence costly operation since it requires the top of the layer to be leveled before the pipe is laid in place.